Surgeon's boomerang
by kobuntan
Summary: A boomerang returns back to the person who throws it. (Law/OC)
1. Meeting the Clown

"I shouldn't be awake. Captain will be so mad." He let a sigh pass his lips while he dropped his hands to his sides. At times like these, he let his thoughts and mind wander in memories. His mind felt clearer. He thought about all he'd experienced.

Looking out of the window, seeing the clear night sky freckled with stars. Everything was so peaceful.

"So pretty." Slipped between his lips, if his friends would hear him, they would be making fun of him. For a brief second he thought he saw a shooting star. Suddenly his thoughts were interupted.

"What was that? I heard something." He looks around, seeing nothing but darkness. Right, it was night, he reminded himself. He walked through the hallway, in silent. Making no noise. He was looking around, slightly scared. Well, who wouldn't be after hearing those scary stories Cabaji told him. He reminded himself not to forget and seek revenge. After passing the captain's door, he walked aback few steps.

"Why is Captain's door open?" He wondered, sneaking his head through the small space. "I think I heard voices." He slightly pushed the door forward to make his head a better access. His captain let out a quiet breath and reached for a switch on his table. At that moment, lights beamed through the room so bright, it was hard to see the night. He then turned around and met the eyes of his crew member. From his position between the door and frame, he could see what appeared like the figure of a woman at the other end of the room. Her body had curves in all the right places. Her figure was defined in a pair of long slim trousers, showing her slim legs and fine hips. He did not manage to catch a glimpse of her upper body and face, he was distracted when his captain cleared his throat, and eyes fixed on him. He did not dare to look at his captain, he mumbled an apology and withdrew his head. He decided to forget what he had just witnessed, for his own good, and headed back to his room. The captain was not famous for having women in his room. He wouldn't care if the rumour would spread through the ship, if it would be a different woman, of course, not this one.

"You are scaring them more than ever." A small smile of satisfaction was playing on her lips. He, on the other hand, did not smile only his lips twitched in annoyance. She walked out of the shadow, her brown hair illuminated by the light. Her brown eyes as deep as the wood hidden under the ground fixed on the man in front of her. He looked on the chair, and then locked his eyes back at her. She was clever enough to know what he meant, she took a seat in front of him, crossing her legs.

"Shut it. What brought you here?" She chuckled as her eyes met his red nose. This time, his eye twitched in annoyance. If he could, he would shut this woman's lips in second. If he only could.

"Thank you for asking, what a gentleman." She said. He had to bit his tongue not to curse at her. "Actually, I have a favour to ask." Hearing the word favour made his stomach upset. He disliked being asked anything, he was the one who was supposed to ask favour and give orders, no? Yet, each time meeting these people had been the opposite.

"If you would be that kind, my dear friend, take me to my father." He brushed his hand through his blue locks. He had to think back at the words which left her mouth. Did she really said friend? They were nothing like that. He groaned, growing more annoyed by the second. The red-haired pirate was the last person he desired to neither see nor meet. He still held a grudge over the things that happened in the past. On the other hand, he felt a slight respect towards him, he couldn't throw his kid out just like that. Later on, he might take an advantage of it. Of course, he will. She saw how he was lost in his thoughts, so she decided to clap her hands in front of his face. Bringing him back to earth, he growled, clearly annoyed as he stood up. It was a quite funny view, to be honest. She remembered that moment when she was still a child and managed to squeeze his red nose. At that thought a giggle left her lips.

"That will not happen. I do not wish to see Shanks! I will give you a small ship and go wherever you want, I could care less." His voice sounded angry and his piercing stare was shooting darts through her head. If stare could kill, this would be that moment where she would be already ten feet under the ground, or in this case, she would have a rock attached to her leg and would be thrown into the ocean. Just like her father, she managed to piss him off with a mere look. He's apparently as annoyed with her as she is with the clown. When she braved a glance his direction, his lips twitched and he gave her a glare.

"I don't know what you are talking about but, be it. Deal!" She took his hand into hers and shook it in agreement. He couldn't help himself but to see the resemblance between her and the red-haired man. He shrugged and walked towards his bed, cleaning his hand into his trousers.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, Buggy?" She looked at him questioningly.

He said, "I don't care! You sneaked into my ship like a thief and are asking me to give you a damn bed or a room? Sleep on the floor, for all I care, you fool." He was already lying on the bed, a smirk curving on his lips. She clicked her tongue. He thought that he won this battle, well, she let him think that way. She did not have the energy to argue with the clown anymore. She groaned in frustration and looked around, seeing nothing but useless things, she sat into the chair he was sitting in a while ago. It was quite big and comfortable. No wonder he was sitting there almost all the time. She turned the light off. Without saying goodnights, she closed her eyes and felt herself slowly drifting away into her dreams, with each calming exhale.


	2. Tell me a story

She left the quarter deck, greeting the few members she met while passing through the corridor. She wondered just how long she could put off climbing up that ladder. In her eyes, the ladder was about thirty feet long, if not longer. With each step she took higher it creaked under her feet, leaving her mind feeling sorry for Richie. She wondered if she will ever reach the top. Going down was easy, yes, but crawling up was one hell of a job. Reaching the boat deck, she was about to crawl out when her eye met with others. Mohji leaned his hand towards her, not speaking a word. She took his hand and he pulled her up on her feet.

With a soft sigh leaving her lips as she muttered, "Thank you." She watched the man nod and go, and then turned her attention to the next person. Did Buggy forbid them to talk to her? They used to be livelier around her. She shrugged and looked around.

The weather had been perfect so far with blue skies, no clouds, and hot sun. She liked to warmth feeling of the sun on her skin, it reminded her of her mother's embrace. There were no clouds to compete with it in the pale blue and unforgiving sky. No birds sang. She leaned against the rail, looking down into the water. On the side of the ship she saw figures leaning lazily, staring across the waters. She furrowed her brows.

She remembered Buggy's words, when she was a child and played on the ship, he called her useless since she did nothing but play. Seeing his crew members made her wonder if he ever called them that way too, probably, but she wasn't sure.

She shrugged and fixed her eyes on the blue beauty in front of her. She felt relax, she could hear the sounds of her body until she could hear the air moving through her lungs and the sound of her blood pulsing in counterpoint to her breath. She closed her eyes, let the wind play with her chestnut locks, the sound of the ocean filling her with nothing but peace. She could hear each wave hitting the other one. Hearing the waves crash on the ship, sending white spray of water up high in the air like a geyser.

She giggled when she felt few water drops fall on her face. The ocean was something she loved, something she respected. Just like her father did. She opened her eyes, placing her elbows on the wooden rail as she leaned her head into her hands. The way the sun shone off the rippling water, its unsteady golden light warped in the twisted glass waves was truly stunning.

Her father would always describe the ocean as his old, unsteady friend. It brought him the finest days where he could recklessly do as he pleased, having banquets all day long until dawn, tempting him to trust her fully. But he was no fool. In a blink of an eye he knew he had incurred her wrath and she would rise her waves to punish the reckless man for intruding her calm sleep during night.

She wasn't sure if her father was sober while telling this story to her, but she did not care. She treasured each story he told her, the time they spent together was at minimum. A little sigh left her lips as she accepted that those days were long gone. She was already an adult, which means she could visit him anytime she pleased. Or so she thought.

She was brought back to reality when she felt eyes on her, she felt uncomfortable. She looked around and saw the Funan trio looking at her. She gave them a smile and waved her hand in a friendly way, as soon as she did that, they turned their back on her and walked away. She clicked her tongue in obvious annoyance and her hand turned into a fist now. She yanked her fisted hand aback as if she was going to hit them. She groaned and instead, swiped her hand across her face.

The sun had set. It was totally dark outside. She walked into the kitchen, feeling hungry, she decided to feel the lion in her stomach. If she would be outside, she couldn't even see the tip of her nose, giggling she imagined how she would now squeeze Buggy's nose to turn on the red light. As she met his eyes she abandoned that idea, obviously he knew what had crossed her mind. Sometimes she didn't know what she was eating, how it tasted, or how much she had consumed.

Now she was sitting in the kitchen table, eating porridge from a small black bowl. Or so it looked like. The colour was light grey, with a light brown mixture in it, and the taste? Well, it had no taste. She couldn't explain it. She did not want to insult the cook, she just smiled and continued eating until nothing was left.

"You know…" She said, looking at Buggy. The cook took the dirty plates and started with cleaning. When she noticed that the blue-haired clown is paying no attention to her she cleaned her throat.

"Uncle Buggy!" She chirped, she was well aware of how he disliked being called that way, especially if someone was around. The man's eyes widened and his mouth formed a hard line. He blinked and tossed the spoon down onto the dead ground below as he gazed into the girl's eyes. She watched his jaw muscles tighten.

"Don't you ever say it again. I'm nothing like that to you, are we clear?!" He growled, clearly offended. She picked the spoon off the ground, leaned her elbow on the table and placed her head into her hand. Buggy grinned and followed her with his eyes. With the other side of the spoon she poked him into his stuffed cheek. The man's smile vanished. His face dropped, and his eyes widened.

"Uncle, don't be so mean. What would Shanks say?" She was well aware of Buggy's disliking towards her father, she enjoyed teasing him as she enjoyed teasing others.

"I don—" He was cut off by her, once again.

"You know… As a kid I used to like you, it was always so much fun with you around. But now as you got older you are so grumpy and no fun." She was teasing him a bit, making him think, and giving him time to think, because she didn't want him to say something so she continued.

"Well anyway, could you please tell me some stories with my father? I know you used to be crew members but, that's it probably." She looked at him with hope and forced him to make eye contact. He looked around the kitchen, making sure that there are only the two of them. He knew he had no chance of escape, she would most probably follow him around like a little puppy until he would give in.

Buggy took a deep breath, exhaled and started from the very beginning.

Her delight was evident; it showed in her eyes, the childlike gaze of excitement.


	3. Buggy the Devil's Fruit user

The two young men were sitting on the wooden deck, both of them dressed lightly. It was one of those nights when you didn't need anything else except a short sleeved t-shirt and Capri pants with sandals. The blue-haired man was wearing light brown pants, white shirt with dark brown stripes over his shoulder and a small hat covering his head. His fellow friend was wearing navy Capri pants with a white shirt with stripes, his head cover with a straw-hat. It was a warm summer night with a full moon. The warm summer breeze blew around them, while they talked with each other. They were having a feast, once again, during this time; you were not allowed to just sit around. You were supposed to have fun, and drink. You had to drink a lot! He was holding the thick liquor bottle in his left hand. He pressed the bottle to his lips and took a sip, smiling to himself as the sharp taste of the fiery liquor burned its way down his throat and into his stomach. The straw-hat boy heard laughter from the cabins. Good, he thought, they were having fun even without them. "…about the loot?" The boy next to him asked, he was caught off guard, unsure about the first part.

"Ah, you mean the Devil Fruit?" He turned his head towards the blue-haired boy, paying attention to him. He furrowed his blue eyebrows as he looked at him questioningly. The red-haired boy smiled, placing his liquor bottle on his knee. "There is a rumour that says that the fruit is the reincarnation of the ocean's devil." He said.

"It says that if you eat it, you'll be the owner of the Devil's power. However, you will be unable to swim. That is the price." The blue-haired boy raised his right eyebrows in evident scepticism and replied, "Anyone who eats it must be a fool." He paused and turned his head away from his friend, looking in front of him. He grinned, a devilish quirk of his mouth as his perfect plan ran through his mind. If I won't be able to swim, I wouldn't be able to get the treasure at the bottom of the sea, he thought to himself as he continued grinning. There was a silence for a moment. The red-haired boy was staring at the moon. The full moon as he broke the silence saying, "I also heard that it is possible to sell the Devil's fruit, for a hundred million beli." He looked at him shocked. His eyebrow twitched with excitement.

The next day, the boy with the red nose stood on the wooden deck, holding a weird shaped mahogany coloured fruit in his hand.

"I, Buggy the pirate, will now eat the Devil's fruit!" Holding the fruit in his left hand he raised it into the air, his right hand placed on his hip. He looked like an old fashioned hero from books. In front of him stood two older pirates, and three behind them, all of them grinning wildly.

"I really admire you young people, never thinking about the consequences." Said the tallest man with brown hair shaped into cat ears and a vertical scar over his left eye. His arms crossed on his chest and wide smile on his lips. The red nosed trickster stuffed the fruit into his mouth and chewed. "So, how does it feel like, Buggy?" Said one of the pirates in the crowd. "Do you feel anything strange?" Said the other one.

"N-No, nothing." Said Buggy as he moved his hands up and down his chest and stomach.

"Huh? Maybe it was a fake one." Someone yelled from the crowd, disappointed.

"Well, it was a myth anyway." Buggy grinned widely as he saw his crew members slowly walk away. When everything calmed down, and as the sun was going down, the young pirate was hiding in the skiff.

"Alright, everything went as planned. They never would've thought that the one I ate this morning was a fake one." He said to himself as he was holding the fruit close to himself, as if he was holding a golden egg. The oceans waves were lightly hitting the ship's freeboard. Few seagulls flying right above him, as if they were eyeing him.

"I should leave this ship before they find out anything." Said Buggy as he was squeezing the old treasure map in his right hand. "After I sell the Devil's Fruit and get the treasure, I will be finally able to form my own pirate crew." His eyes sparkled with joy; he already imagined himself and his new crew sailing on the ocean, stealing treasures. His eyes settled on his two treasures; he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Buggy!" He heard a familiar voice behind him; in a blink of an eye he pulled the fruit inside his mouth and the treasure map inside his shirt. His eyes were widening with shock. "What are you grumbling about?" Buggy looked behind him.

"Shanks don't scare me like that." He mumbled, looking at the red-haired boy.

"What happened to your face?" Shanks said, placing his left elbow on the wooden deck, crooking his head on the right side, questioning him. Buggy looked nervous and agitated as he heard those words. His forehead was beaded with sweat dots, he could feel the small beads of sweat roll down his face. Shanks sighed and turned on his heel.

"If you are stealing food, I recommend you to stop. You'll be scolded by the cook." He lifted his right hand and waved as he walked away. "That was close!" Buggy muttered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighed.

"Oh by the way, just now, the captain sa—" Startled by the sudden noise, Buggy swallowed the fruit inside his mouth. His eyes wide open with terror. He was frustrated and angry — beyond angry. He yelled.

"Shanks! You…!" His mouth dropped open, his cheeks reddened and a vein popped out in his forehead. Buggy grabbed Shanks by his collar, Shanks' eyebrows curved up and he looked shocked, although he couldn't be as shocked as Buggy was.

"M-M-My…" He stuttered. Shanks' attention was brought away from furious Buggy by a flying paper above the water. "Hey, what is that flying over there?" He pointed at the paper with his index finger. Covered in sweat, his heart raced a mile a minute.

"M-My map…!" He screamed and without hesitation jumped into the water. Shanks leaned on the deck and looked at his friend as he jumped. "Hey, Buggy!" He called out his name. As the blue-haired boy reached the water, he immediately started to sink, he couldn't move his limbs. He was waved around in the water like a dead fish. So it was true, no way! He thought to himself as he was sinking.

"Buggy! What are you doing? Aren't you great at swimming?" When the water calmed down, there was no sign of bubbles coming up, Shanks felt his stomach fall.

"Buggy?!" H _e_ raised his voice and shouted. No response. Buggy was holding his breath for as long as he only could. This couldn't be his end, right? Without hesitation Shanks jumped into the water. "I'm coming! Buggy!" He yelled and dived into the water.

He hadn't seen the youngster sitting that quietly and listening to everything he said for years. Her eyes were closed as if she would be imagining everything he said, the corner of his lips lifted up in a smirk. She opened her eyes suddenly; it was almost wholly dark yet she could see him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked and sighed in disappointment. He wanted to blur our something harsh but instead he said, "Let's continue another time." And the man stood up, facing her. She stood up as well. The young woman was so happy she practically floated. Hearing stories about her father always made her happy, and proud. Buggy was about to leave the kitchen when she decided to run towards him and give him a brief hug.

"W-What are you doing?!" Buggy's form shuddered. He was caught off guard.

"What? I'm just grateful you shared your story with me. Why? I can't hug you?" She squeezed him, Buggy's lips left out a silent yelp and she giggled.

"In a way you are like him, I hate that thing in both of you." He growled and remained still for long enough to make his point and then left the room, slamming the door behind him. She giggled as she followed him.


	4. Surgeons Memory

He was holding her to his hard chest as if there would be no escape. He stared down at her, his breath rasping in his lungs. Moving his mouth to her ear, Law's husky voice fluttered over her.

"You cannot stay here." It was not a question, it was a statement. The sound of his voice in her ear, along with the feeling of his hands running over her back, tugged at something inside her. Desire, perhaps. The words he spoke ringed in her mind for a moment, and then disappeared. It was true, she could not stay, it was not safe. However, where was safe? A place like that, could it be found somewhere? The young woman wanted to stay, and fight along his side.

Although she could die easily, she was no warrior. She was brave, indeed, but if she would be in the situation which would call to killing someone, she would hesitate. She was well aware of that risk.

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and sneaked her hands around his neck, entwining her fingers in his dark hair. He was grateful for moments like these, being near to a person he enjoyed talking to. So did she. Law nuzzled where her shoulder met her neck and she thought she might melt at the feel of his lips against her skin. Her coffee like hair spilled over her shoulder, and he breathed in the blossom smell as he trailed kisses down her neck.

The moment his beard touched her skin, she shivered. Ignoring all the other options she wanted to spat at him, she hummed in response and enjoyed the warmth he was giving her. She felt safe, protected. She was glad he was here. He leaned back just enough to touch her face, brushing some of her brown hair from her face. She leaned in and let her lips just skim over his, and then worked her way around to his cheek, and then his earlobe.

"Law." She breathed his name into his ear. He growled into her ear, and one big hand threaded through her hair to hold her head in place.

Without any further discussion, he angled his mouth against hers, his fingers grasping onto her neck to tighten their connection. She loved the low growl that came from the back of his throat, and the rough gentleness his lips provided. Her heart beat wildly as he roughly kissed her. This was a side of the captain she had never witnessed before. But frankly, she enjoyed it to the last drop. Kissing her hungrily on the mouth, he let his tongue lightly slide over her lower lip, his tongue was demanding entrance until she opened her mouth just a fraction further, allowing him to slip inside.

Their tongues met, twirled, tasted, and vowed. They anxiously explored one another. Damn, he was a good kisser. She slipped her hands under his shirt to his warm sides and felt the hot skin, tantalizing her. Slowly at first and shyly, she moved her hands upward and then downward. He groaned into her mouth, she could feel the way he dragged in a breath.

His hand stayed against her throat and moved upward, forcing her chin to tip backward even farther so she was completely at his mercy. She was not scared, not at all. Both of them exchanged a lustful look as he was leaning for a kiss. At that moment someone slapped the door opened yelling.

"Captain! Captain!" Law was brought back to reality by a familiar thin voice. He clicked his tongue and turned his head towards the intruder. Seeing the white bear shiver, he lowered his voice. "Make it fast." He said in clear annoyance.

"C-Captain," The person called again. "We are being followed by marines!" The bear said. Rising up from his chair, in a quick pace he walked towards his pal.

"Shit! Immerse! Immediately!" Law yelled at his comrade. He spat out a couple more loud swear words in frustration, something he normally did only under his breath.

Law forked his fingers through his raven hair and put his famous hat on his head. Hearing the Captain's words, the bear ran out of the room, followed by the Captain behind him, and told his fellow comrades to immerse. Their ship immersed as soon as Jean Bart helped Penguin and Shachi with the iron rudder. He talked fast and every second word he spat was a swear word.

"Weaklings!" He muttered. Law yelled at his remaining men to make sure they get away safe, he spat a curse or two in the air. He wondered how they found them; it was rare for the Marines to find him that easily. He was not that type of person who would pick a fight out of boredom, nor would he fight if there is a chance to escape. Why dirty your hands more when you can keep them clean, even if it's only for a while? His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his flat, grey eyes were scanning the room. They managed to run away, looking at his men; their faces looked firm yet relaxed.

The skilful surgeon remembered the woman that was able to mess up his mind; he longed to touch her again. She was like a fire, endearing and beautiful. However, you did not know what to expect. His mind couldn't help but wonder if they will cross each other's path again. His mind was crowded with images of him devouring those full lips he had once tasted. He chuckled as he walked outside the under-deck, passing the hall he walked back into his room.

He needed a drink, and some time to assemble his thoughts.


	5. First meeting

Buggy removed the toothpick, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger while a vein popped out on his forehead. He leaned his head against the back of his hands. The young girl was helping the chef with washing the dirty dishes which stayed in the sink during the whole night. She was talking and laughing on the lame jokes he was telling her, from time to time she made an eye contact with the Captain with a grin on her face. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, showing his teeth a bit at the same time.

The blue haired clown recalled a moment when her father was in the same situation. Standing at the same spot just like her, his lame jokes and laughter could be heard all over the ship, Crocus and Seagull laughing along with him. Rayleigh was nowhere to be found, he was most probably talking with the Captain, as he usually did. He wasn't spending too much time in the kitchen. If he wasn't hungry – he wouldn't go there; or so he said.

As it happened many times before, it happened now too. Shanks was standing near the table with a cloth in his left hand, switching it into his right one from time to time while Crocus and Seagull were washing the dishes and laughing. When the last plate was clean and all was on its original place, the three young men sat down near the Clown. Crocus took the bottle of sake from the table and was about to take a sip when the red haired youngster yelled in surprise.

"Hey!" He said. "What about us?!" He crocked a brow his way. He had his hands on the table, waiting for the glass to be passed his way. Or for his liking, the bottle itself.

The man laughed wildly, Crocus held his bottle to his lips, tipped it and sipped slowly. He'd drunk enough liquor in his life to put anyone under the table. Shanks put his finger to his lips in a gesture for silence and took out another bottle of rum from the cupboard. He opened a bottle of spiced rum, tipped some into his glass and passed it to his fellow friend.

"Let's have a great feast!" He drank it like it was water. Crocus looked at them in disbelief; he drank, pausing only to catch his breath. Buggy took the bottle and looked at the label.

"Captain Morgana," he said in awe. He never saw such an expensive drink before. All of them downed their drinks in one shot. Shanks poured another round and they continued until their cheeks turned red and their eyes were heavy.

He was sitting in his office in the late afternoon when there was a knock at the door. Bepo, waited for the Captain's answer to enter. After he did so, he went in to inform the Captain about the situation outside. He told him about the supplies situation but Law seemed unconcerned, his mind was elsewhere - where it should not be. His thoughts wondered back to that certain memory, that woman who bewitched his mind. He longed to talk to her again.

He recalled how beautiful she looked, holding a book in her hand while arguing with an older man, the wind gently blowing through her hair. He was sending her away and she was arguing about it. She could not believe that this man was selling cheap weapon copies. While they were busy arguing, Law walked closer so that he could hear what the matter was. The older man started cursing at her and telling her how she knew nothing about these things.

Her brows furrowed annoyingly. "How dare you!" She faced the old man, holding a weapon now.

"See?" She showed him the weapon's holder. The old man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"This is wrong, all wrong! It should be wrapped in leather and not cloth!" She wore an expression of mock anger, her brow furrowed in a feeble attempt to look stern. She looked adoring, he had to admit.

The old man's mouth dropped open, his cheeks reddened and a vein popped out in his forehead. He was not giving up on this fight; he was ready to fight back with all his might. Law saw how the man was going under the table with his other hand, he knew what was coming. He took a few steps closer and took the weapon out of the girl's hand.

"She is right." He said without looking at her. Law stared at the man intensely, not taking notice of the young woman next to him. His eyes were showing him how he might end if he is going to drag out that weapon from under the table. Law gave him a chance to think twice before doing something. The old man gulped hard, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he admitted his defeat and sat down on the chair like an insulted five year old child.

He recalled his emotion when their eyes first met, when he defended her from the vulgar man. She smiled at him and gently smacked his shoulder in a friendly way. Law's eyebrow rose and he cocked his head to the side. The young girl laughed at his action, he was even more lost now. What was so funny? Did he do something odd? Or was it something else? What was it? He wanted to know, he was growing curious.

"I'm sorry." She giggled, looking at him, clearing her throat.

"It's just a habit I picked up from my dad." She said up under her breath as her smile slowly faded away. They sat down on a nearby bench.

"Thank you for your help, but I could handle it myself." She looked up at the sky with dreamy eyes.

"I could tell." He nodded and looked at her. Law kept his features calm as the thought raced through his mind while he studied her. He had studied her face much as he studied the anatomy papers. Her porcelain-smooth skin, her pink cheeks, he was immersing his vision in every single detail. Her fingers played nervously with each other.

He was silent for a long moment which caught her attention. She called out to him. When he didn't reply, she looked up and saw him staring at her. The expression in his eyes was so intense that she wondered if something is wrong.

"I still don't know your name, sir." His eyes blinked faster as he was brought back to reality. Hearing the word _sir_ leaving her lips made him laugh.

"No _sir_ ," he said. "Law, it's Law. And you are?" She looked away for a moment.

Then, looking back to him, she said "I don't tell my name to strange men I just met." He cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well then, red-head. You are a mysterious one aren't you?" She wasn't sure how she felt about this nickname. She was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing, probably it was good. She giggled and nodded.

"So, what are those tattoos? Are you a criminal or something?" She leaned her back against the bench as she watched tattooed man was unsure how to react; however lying wouldn't get him anywhere. So he decided to nod and watch her reaction closely. She only hummed in response. This was not the kind of reaction he was expecting, maybe panic and yelling, calling for help. However, this caught him off guard – which was a rare thing.

"I see. You are kind of like my dad then." She smiled to herself as she looked away from the dark haired man. He was even more curious now. He watched her carefully, taking in every detail of her face. Her hair glowed a darker shade of red beneath the sun, the wind waving her hair from one side to another, her eyes searching for something.

As he was about to ask about her father, his fellow crew member interrupted him, running towards him calling him to come back to the ship.


	6. Peaches

She sank into the warm water — her long brown hair floating around her as if it were seaweed. Bliss sank through her, and she smiled as the heat overtook her. The warm water was soothing, easing the tightness that burdened her, and she began to hum as she sloshed the water gently. Holding her breath, she sank below the water and wet her long hair. The silky warm water caressed her skin. The young woman moaned in delight as the water helped drain away the tension in her muscles. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Her mind went clear for a few moments. She tried to imagine lovers face, his coal hair, and those wicked eyes. How long has it been since she last saw him, she wondered. She traced her fingernails lightly up and down her breast, cupping it just like the tanned man did before. She bit her lower lip, chewing on it as she started massaging her breast. The girl heard voices behind her bathroom door, her whole body stiffed in a second, her eyes snapped open. She frowned, her face turned into a new scale of white, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Are you alright, kid?" Asked the voice behind the door. She gulped hard as she splashed water all over her face, trying to calm herself down. She could hear her heart beating, and feel it pounding in her temples.

"Y-Yeah! Totally! I will be out in a minute." She managed to say as she placed one of her hands on her face with a deep sigh. What was she even thinking? She groaned in frustration.

"Fine." The sound of the footsteps lessened and all she wanted to was to bury her face into the water. Eventually the footsteps lessened and she was left once more in the quiet of the bathroom. She wondered if they heard her, or she was just taking her time in the bath. It couldn't be that long now, could it?

She shrugged. Slowly and thoroughly she cleaned herself while savouring the pleasant, lavender scent of the soap. She found a nice scented sweet peach shampoo, wondering who on earth used it since only men were on the ship. Deciding that for now she will leave that matter be, but later on she will inspect to whom that shampoo belonged to. Little fun did not kill anyone yet. She washed her long red tresses, and ducked her head under the water to rinse it.

After a moment she climbed out of the bath, dried herself and struggled into her clothes. She opened the window to let fresh air in as she walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the room she picked her uncle's sweater and pulled it over her head. It was baggy on her, she looked like a sack of potatoes but she could care less, it was comfortable and that was the point.

Walking into the kitchen she squealed, excited. "What a great smell!" Praising the cook, his smile turned wider as he arched his back, proudly.

The girl sat down behind the table as she watched the rest of the crew, chatting, fighting over booze. The room was filled with various scents and topics; however, she could not spot the famous Clown. Feeling a bugging in her shoulder, she was brought back to reality and looked at the intruder. Her eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance as she saw one of the three Domingos pocking her.

"What, what is it?!" She spat, shooing his hand away from her. Just a while ago she crawled out of the bath, she did not desire to go there again. "Wash your hands first, and then try poking me." She sighed and cocked her eyebrow, waiting for his question.

He just stared at her, no question, and no response. The brown haired female clicked her tongue in annoyance and dodged her eyes to look at something more pleasant. Scanning the place with her eyes, she decided to look at the chef and his almost finished meal.

Soon a plate of food and a glass of booze were placed in front of her. "Can I have something else to drink, please?"

"Why?" One of the men asked while chewing on a piece of meat that was falling out of his mouth. She did not answer but shook her head, slightly disgusted by his action. What manners!

The cook smacked his head. "She doesn't drink, obviously." He took the glass and gave it to one of his crew members. Taking out a new cup he filled it with milk and placed it in front of her. "Enjoy."

She took the cup with a pleasant, friendly smile and drank. "Thank you, chef!" Placing the almost empty cup on the table with a big sigh, picking up the fork she dig into her food with the rest of men. The man holding the turner in his hand smiled approvingly and turned his back to the stove.

After lunch, and as usual, she helped the cook with the dishes and cleaning the mess they left behind. Sometimes it looked like a group of piggies had their small feast and then disappeared as if nothing happened. When the room was clean, with a sigh she left the room and made her way up so that she could catch a glimpse of the sun.

Excitement zinged through her in anticipation of once more feeling the sun upon her skin. She loves hanging there feeling sun on her legs and air on her skin. The wind was playing havoc with her hair so she pulled it back and tied it at the base of her neck. Spotting a familiar head in the front of the ship, she jogged her way there and with and excited jump surprised the man.

"I thought something caught you and dragged you away." She said, giggling, releasing the already growling man.

"Foolish child. Such a thing would never happen!" He raised his voice, almost yelling. She cocked her eyebrow, clearly not buying his words. The young girl was well aware of few things that happened to him in the past.

The blue haired pirate cleared his throat as he looked away, cursing the young child. "In two days we will arrive on one certain island. Your father is there." He informed her, she stiffed, not expecting hearing him saying that. A small smile appeared on her lips as she patted his back.

"Thank you." Looking at him, she made few steps closer and leaned her lead against his shoulder. "I know I'm a pain but, thank you. Thank you for having patience with me, Uncle." She said, in silence, so that only his ears could hear it. The Clown patted her head lovingly as he turned his sight back on the sea.

"I was wondering…" she said, looking at the sea as well. He said nothing. "To whom does that peach shampoo belong to?" She cocked her head and her eyes met the Clowns slightly flustered face. He turned his head away, clicking his tongue as he pushed her away from him.

Her lips turned the forming smile into a grimace. She raised her hand to her face and touched her mouth to silence her giggles. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "For real?!" She burst out into loud laughter, gaining some attention from the members. The blue haired man's eyes were shooting darts at her, cursing the day she set her foot on his ship.


	7. Teach me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dear readers, first of all, thank you for reading my story, hope I won't disappoint you. Secondly; I have a small request, in one review one of my readers said that they are curious about the character's name, so… if you have any good ideas for her name – let me know! :) Review! Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, she woke with a start to find herself in the quiet, dimly lit room. She rolled out of the bed and walked to the door. Outside the room, she could hear the crew already talking and arguing about the bottle and breakfast. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled the sweater over her head, walking towards the noisy room. Mumbles were coming out of her mouth as she passed the first person and sat down on her spot she was always using. A glass of milk was already waiting for her, she smiled to herself and sipped the warm milk, mouthing a silence thank you to chef when he looked at her.

She peeked out the window to find Cabaji having a word or two with his captain. The girl sighed deeply, she had to ask him for a favour, this will probably cost her something, and she knew that.

Not that long after breakfast she excused herself and apologized to the chef for leaving him do the cleaning himself this time, she walked out of the kitchen and made her way up. Meeting Cabaji, she inhaled deeply then let out a soft sigh. Tapping his shoulder she looked at him as he turned around and his eyes met hers.

"What is it m'lady? How can I help you?" He purred as he leaned closer to her. The girl has her eyes closed and was praying fervently not to hit him, a vein popped on her forehead. She gulped as she opened her eyes just to meet his, his nose almost touching hers. At times she wondered if her father had such an urge to smack someone too, or it was only her mother. She took a few steps back, and she cleaned her throat, not missing his wicked grin on his lips.

"Could you, please, show me how to protect myself with a sword?" She asked, looking at him. The expression on his face was somewhat between surprise and amusement.

"But of course, m'lady. However, do you own a sword?" He grinned, and she knew mischief was in his mind. Her eye twitched, she wanted to snap that she used to have a sword running around her, however not anymore.

"No." Was all she said as she shrugged. "But! Uncle Buggy can lend me one." She chirped, as she turned on her heel and was about to visit and ask yet another favour from her uncle when a hand stopped her and turned her around.

He mutter how troublesome she was as he handed her one of his swords. "Here, you better not lose it, kid." The girl cocked her eyebrow, feeling a bit sad at the loss of the milady title. Nodding her head she took another few steps back and waited.

"So, what now?" She asked, scanning the sword in her hand. It wasn't particularly big but it wasn't the smallest either. Comparing it to Cabaji's it looked like a toothpick anyway. The sword kind of reminded her of the one she saw hanging on Mihawk's belt. It was quite heavy, she had to admit that. For a moment she imagined having a sword attached on her belt, wondering if her pants would handle such a weight.

"Attack me, of course." Told her the swordsman, smiling broadly. The girl cocked an eyebrow, without hesitation she grasped the sword more firmly and slowly started running towards the scarfed man. The sight of her in front of him was rather amusing.

The man dodged her poor attack with an ease, grabbed her free hand and placed his sword on her shoulder. "Dead." He pulled away and looked down at her annoyed face.

"You should feel the sword as if it would be a part of your body, your limb, you know?" He sighed and pulled his sword away back into its original place, his small eyes fixed on her. Seeing her confused look he walked closer to her and grabbed the hand that was holding his sword.

"The way you are holding it, damn," he sighed and fixed it. "This is not a fork, kid." For now, she was holding the smaller sized sword correctly, he wondered for long it will last though. She did not like to be touched freely by men, but this time she allowed him to do what he wanted. Knowing that he meant no harm, at least not for now.

The brown haired girl muttered a silent apology as he made his way back to his place, telling her to attack him again. She asked him why he is not protecting himself and he just raised his voice not to worry about him. Her upper lip twitched at the sound of his tone, this time she held the sword with more confidence, and she slowly made her way towards him. She was about to move the sword when she squatted down and kicked him in his legs, making him hit the wooden ground with a loud thud.

Using the opportunity she quickly straightened herself up and the tip of her sword was now pressed on his cheek. The guy looked at her in slight disbelief; however his expression changed into a smile. He had to mentally praise himself, she was a quick learned. However he knew she wouldn't last long with such fighting skills on the battlefield.

"Nice. However, you would die. Your back is open; you are too focused on one opponent only." He told her, she nodded and pulled the sword away, reaching her hand towards him to help him up. He grabbed her hand and stood up, fixing his scarf on his neck.

"I just want to be able to protect myself. I don't want to be a bother to anyone, you know." Admitting it out loud, she felt weak in her stomach. Cabaji patted her shoulder sympathetically and muttered a silent okay with an agreement to help her out.

"Do you know how to fight?" He asked her, she nodded again and he sighed. "By fighting, I meant close fight, like this," he grabbed her throat and her free hand as he twisted it on her back. She yelped in pain and shrugged in his arms. The girl groaned at the thought having his fingertips decorating her neck. "Thought so."

"I never really was in such a situation before." She said, although this was quite a lie because she could clearly recall the day when Law held her against the wall. Cabaji released her arm and throat; she coughed for a moment and placed her hand on her throat, massaging it softly.

During the rest of the day, Cabaji had tried to teach her how to fight, and protect herself from the potential danger. He taught her tricks a small person as herself could use easily against a larger opponent, and how to win a fight as quickly as possible. Cabaji also reminded her that it was her wits that would serve her best in any fight, so long as she kept hold of her temper. She now knew how to fight hand to hand combat.

She was sweating from the full-length training, and her heart beat in her ears like she had just run a marathon. The sun was already setting behind the dark clouds when they finished. Cabaji patted her head and praised her for her endurance and quick learning.

"Hope you won't die that easily, m'lady." The young girl grinned at him, hearing the nice addressing and not being called a kid made her excited. "At least, don't give them an easy time." She nodded her head and thanked him, giving him a weak hug and then she ran away, ready to take a quick shower and burry herself in the bed.


	8. Buggy's Little Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for reading my story. One of my readers said that they are curious about the character's name, so… if you have any good ideas for her name – let me know! :) Review! Enjoy.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. "It's today, it's today." She chirped like a happy little bird, rolling around in her bed. The room was still pitch black; she couldn't see the tip of her nose properly. She crawled out of the bed and walked towards the window, the sky was still dark and the starts shone brightly. She leaned her weight against the window frame as she dreamily looked at the sky, imagining her fathers reaction, if he will be happy to see her after so many years. She couldn't remember how his voice sounded anymore, was it husky? Or like uncle Buggy's? The last time she heard his voice was when she was only six years old. She hasn't seen him ever since, her mother received few letters, but that was it.

At that thought she giggled to herself and closed her eyes, picturing her father's face.

His crimson red hair, which she no longer had in common with him, her heart clenched at the memory. His eyes silver like two moons shinning every time he looked down at her, his lips that were curved in a smile and his typical beard around his mouth she always teased he had leftovers in it. Three vertical lines he had across his left eyes, she only asked him once what happened to him, the answer she got never pleased her but he decided not to ask him again. She thought that it was something too personal and it wasn't the right time for her to know the story behind it. While having a lunch, or dinner, she always used to sit on his lap while she was feeding herself and her father. Her mother was sitting next to them as she was watching her daughter and her man with a bright smile on her face.

The red haired man was telling her various stories about his daily life - leaving out the dirty part. When it was time for her to go to bed, he would be the one tucking her in while sitting down next to her as he told her stories and some gossips about his crew members, describing her the feeling on the sea, slowly she would slumber off during his storytelling. The red haired pirate would always leave a kiss on her nape and leave her room.

Once, he mentioned a small cheerful boy he had the chance to meet at Foosha Village. Shanks told her what a great and interesting fellow he was, and what kind of dream he had. He also told her about him becoming a pirate one day, at that she giggled and wondered if the child lied or not. Shanks was never really the best at describing a person, so her imagine about the little boy was imperfect. She couldn't recall his name, though.

"What was his name again?" She hummed.

A deep sigh left her lips as she collected herself and walked away from the window, sitting down on the bed where she started to change her clothes. She lid four candles and walked in the bathroom, cleaned her face and checked her throat in the mirror. Her throat was slightly painted with purple and green.

"Great, just great. Now they will think I was abused or something." The girl groaned frustrated as she smacked the door behind her. She took off her clothes and got into the shower.

As she walked back out of the bathroom, the golden glow of the sun filled the room. She opened the curtains. The sun filled the room with a warm bright light. A smile appeared on her face, she slowly dressed herself, hearing the noises outside of her cabinet she knew the crew was already up. She imagine how Buggy was still in his room, brushing his blue hair, Mohji and Richie brushing each other while Cabaji was occupied bullying them. The Funan trio sitting in the kitchen, mocking the chef to make it faster because their stomach were making weird noises, the acrobatic Fuwas were locked in their room, probably exercising.

She always wondered what on earth they were always doing, she never really had the chance to approach them or their room, and it was a well-kept secret from her. She blew out the candles as she shrugged and walked out of her room.

As she swung open the door, she noticed that there was no one in the room; she wondered where her Uncle was. The room was freezing cold and the only light in the room was coming from the desk lamp that barely worked.

"Has anyone ever been in his room and cleaned it?" She mumbled under her nose. His room looked dusty and unexpectedly vacant; she expected she would find his own portraits on the wall and loads of sacks with gold. Seeing his bathroom door, she approached it cautiously; the female cracked it open and heard the shower. She could hear him sing, though very hushed, some pirate song it was she thought.

She put her hands to her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Then it hit her: he was naked. He was naked, right there, right now. Panic ran through her body as she swallowed hard and tried to shake the image of him standing in the shower from her mind. When she heard the running water stop, without making any noise she quickly made her way towards the chair and sat down. The young woman was sitting silently, and her cheeks were slightly pink.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Buggy was standing in front of her dripping wet from the shower and wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips. His long wet hair was dripping onto his bare shoulders and chest; he gripped the towel with one hand and the other rested on the doorjamb. His face was no longer painted and his red nose was missing. "What the heck are you doing here?!" He yelled at her, she gasped and placed her hands on her eyes. The innocent child she was.

"I-I came to check if we will r-really to go to see dad." She stuttered, and she could feel her cheeks redden. She had to admit that his chest was well built. She wondered if he ever had a woman in his room, or his ship, beside her.

"That's why you rammed in—" seeing her flustered face a sly grin appeared on his face. "gyahahaha~ is this, perhaps, your first time seeing a shirtless man?" He was well aware of the consequences, if Shanks would hear about this he would chop him to pieces and lock each part of him somewhere far away, however he couldn't resist. Seeing her face was far more amusing.

"I have seen better." She have. That was true. As she crossed her arms, she glared at him, raising a single brow. Buggy cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering if she was bluffing or not. Realising what she said she quickly added. "You kno—"

"No longer innocent, I see." Her face heated up even more but she didn't respond. The young woman mumbled a curse under her breath. He didn't seem to expect a response though.

He spotted something on her neck, he looked a bit closer. "What's that on your neck?"

She looked at him and sighed. "It's from Cabaji." A that his eyes twitched, seeing his reaction she quickly added. "He was teaching me how to fight, and he showed me how to protect myself if I would lose a sword and someone would attack me, you know… In a hand-to-hand battle, so he grabbed my neck and... yeah." She shrugged as she was checking his face for any sign of anger. When she spotted none, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"I see."

Buggy took his clothes and walked back into the bathroom where he dried himself up and put the clothes on. He took the paints out of the drawer, taking the white one he drew two crossed bones on his forehead, both of the tips of the bones were drawn under his eyes. Then he took the black one and highlighted it, making it look like a read tattoo. Taking the red paint he drew a wide smile over his lips, and then he started painting his nose as well. After he was finished, he took the towel and dried his hair quickly; taking a hair–tie from the sink he tied it up and walked out of the bathroom.

Her eyes were scanning the room as she sipped her drink. Buggy sighed and walked towards his desk, sitting down; he leaned against the chair and crossed his arms on his chest as usual.

"So?"

"Oh?" It was only when she heard the words that she realised she was no longer alone.

"Stupid child." He shook his head. At that her lip twitched, being called a child did not sould appealing to her ears. "You came here for a reason, what was it? I no longer remember your words."

"Of course you don't, old man." She mumbled, just barely loud enough for him to hear her, sparking his anger.

"What did y—"

"I was wondering when will we reach the island."

"Around noon."

She released an impatient sigh and nodded. "Okay. Good. Thank you."

He nodded, expecting no further conversation he leaned to the drawer and started digging. Searching for a certain note he had hid a long time ago. Feeling like the third wheel, she stood up and was about to walk out of the room when she squeezed the doorknob in her hand.

"Uncle Buggy?" She said, in a low voice, and turning her head back to him.

"Hm?" He, however, did not show his head and kept digging.

"I really appreciate everything you did." She smiled and blinked few times. "I hope I will meet you again one day. I really like you, you know."

At that confession he jerked his head up with such force, that he accidentally hit his head on the table. She giggled at his reaction.

"W-What was that?"

Seeing his confusion mixed with surprise, she laughed. His reactions never disappointing her. "I said I love you Uncle." She giggled and left the room.

His cheeks matched the colour of his nose. He suddenly felt the need to protect her, shield her from what the world really looked like - cruel, unfair. In his eyes, she was still that little child he would pester around or play with, letting her braid his hair and paint his face. At that memory a smile appeared on his face. Buggy never had a child on his own, at times like these he considered her as his own daughter. He was never good with showing his feelings, even if he was yelling or cursing, he meant nothing bad with it. Seeing her all grown up, he knew she will find a man and he would have to let her go, they will still be a family after all.

"And you are not even my child, stupid." He never thought he had this father-side in him. He had to admit that this new found feeling wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, however he wasn't really fond of it. In the end, he was well aware he might get hurt.

After a while he managed to find the piece of paper he was looking for. He took it out and looked at it for a moment. It was a picture of him and the little girl wrapped in his arms, one of her hands squeezing his nose and with her another one showing a peace sign, both of them smiling widely.

He leaned back against his chair with a sigh.


	9. Meeting Shanks

**Author's Note:** Hello hello! So I finally named my girl, her name is Yara; which means water lady or a small butterfly :) Hope you'll enjoy! Thank you for the support so far!

* * *

For the last time, she allowed herself the luxury of walking ever so casually around the deck, observing all that she could, memorizing the whole place as if it would belong to her. She was thinking about how to thank them, what should she do. She pouted.

"You'll be responsible for keeping the ship's deck clean at all times. Got it?" She heard Cabaji ordering around two of the newest recruit members. She turned her head away to hide her smile that was slowly appearing on her lips. Making a few steps back, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Heading to kitchen, she decided to make them some snacks as a small thank you gift. She started placing various kinds of fruits and vegetables on the counter and took a knife out of the drawer. Then, she started chopping up the vegetables and fruit into cubes, it was a tedious chore but she did not mind at all. Separating them into two different piles, she grabbed another apple and started chopping. After a moment, she looked down at the apple she'd been cutting, the peel still completely on the fruit.

"Well, they won't mind I bet." She shrugged and placed them into a bowl.

She washed the grapes and arranged them in the bowl, then opened the oranges and started cutting them in half. She chopped the oranges and placed them under the grapes. All the fruits were chopped and ready to be served. She chopped enough for the whole crew, including herself. She sighed as she began chopping some peppers, garlic, few carrots and onion together. Midway through the chopping of an onion, she realized tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn!" She rubbed her eyes into her shoulder and sniffed. She couldn't remember when was the last time she cried.

The young woman pulled the frying pan from the cabinet below the counter and grabbed some bacon from the ice box. She turned the burner on and placed dozen of bacon strips on the pan to fry. For a moment she watched it to see if the bacon would begin to cook. It did. After about a minute, she could see it sizzle and then smell of the bacon filled the kitchen. Successfully she grinned. The young girl quickly chopped the remaining vegetables and placed them next to the bacon, adding some salt and a small piece of butter for a better flavour. She started humming as she turned back to the stove. When the pieces were done on one side, she turned them over.

"It should be okay now." She took the sizzling frying-pan off the stove and laid it on the table. Instantly, the sounds of banging pot and sizzling food filled the room, like a busy restaurant kitchen. "I hope." A deep sigh left her lips.

She knew she was not a good cook but she never thought she'd ever have to cook for others. Cooking and creating something for herself was okay, since she was the one eating it, but now she had some doubts.

"Guys!" She yelled, alarming them, trying to call each one of them down into the kitchen. "Uncle!"

Hearing footsteps — hurried footsteps — she smiled. Quickly, she put a bottle of booze in the middle of the table and turned around as she heard muttering.

Cabaji walked casually around the table while eyeing everything carefully, the Funan trio followed him in silence as Mohji sat down and took one grape, throwing it into his mouth. Buggy stood leaning against the door frame to their kitchen, looking around; she looked at him and smiled. The pirates were eyeing the food, unsure if it is for them or not. All of them looked at her as she took a deep breath.

"Um, I know it might not be enough, or good," she shrugged with an apologetic looks, "but I would like to thank you all for having me, also teaching me new things," she looked at Cabaji and smiled at him, the man nodded, then she looked at Buggy and added "and for having the patience with me." The clown neither said nor showed any sight of emotions. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the table.

"Come on you old man!" She chirped as she brought the Captain to the table. Buggy said nothing and allowed her to drag him. The pirates hearing the food was made for them created an approving smile, and smirks on their faces. All of them grabbed something as they started stuffing their cheeks.

After spending some time in the kitchen, all of them headed back up on the deck to finish their work. Buggy took her to the vector and showed her the island that could be spotted.

"I-Is that..?" He nodded.

"We will be there soon." The sun was shining brightly upon the two figures. The sky was clear. The clouds were just a temporary covering. They didn't stop the sun from shining.

Her foot touched the sand, and then the another one, she grinned at the feeling and started running forward - into the forest.

"Yara! Wait!" She heard Buggy yelling at her, she whispered an apology and continued running.

"Stupid child! She is never listening!"

Her heart started to beat faster and faster, for a moment she slowed down, catching her breath. Leaves brushed her cheeks and legs as she was making her way into the forest. Her hands were slightly shaking from the excitement.

"I'm so close!" She sniffed the air, and could smell the burning wood. "They are close!"

Suddenly Yara gasped as she felt something cold pressed against her throat. She tried to turn her head to meet his eyes but as she did she felt the pressure on her neck.

"Nuhuhuh," the man warned her. "I will detach that pretty head of yours if you turn around."

Yara gulped hard, a shiver ran down her spine. She could feel his breath near her ear as he whispered, "or make a sound." She knew that pirates were scary, but she had no idea now frightening they were, until now.

"Understood." She nodded. Her voice was a breath.

"Smart." He noted.

For a moment she thought about Buggy, and his crew. Remembering how they spent their time on the deck and talked about various things, or teased their Captain. A faint smile crossed her lips as though a good memory had flitted through her head. Yara knew very well that her Uncle's crew would save her, but the lecture she would get later on did not sound appealing to her at all.

With his free hand she pushed her forward, not hard enough yet he wasn't gentle at all. She was walking in silence, she could tell that the man behind her was tall, he was towering her, his hands were dirty and smelled of burned wood. His hand was big, like a piece of hammer that would break her in a blink of an eye.

They walked in silence for several moments, as they reached camp, they were suddenly surrounded as everyone swarmed forward, wanting to know what was happening. She blinked few times, recognizing some faces; although they looked quite different – older she would say. She smiled as she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Captain, I found this girl sneaking around." He pushed her from behind and she fell on her knees, she hissed as she looked at the man behind her, and then turned her head to look forward. She spotted a red haired man sitting on a rock slab, holding a bottle in his hand. Her eyes became watery and she tried to stand up. The man behind her knocked her on her knees again and she growled at him.

"What is your problem?!"

He squatted down and with one hand grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks. "Fierce one, aren't you." If she could, she would spit on him even though he was her father's crew member.

"Let her go." She heard a deep, husky voice speak. And so he did, Yara ran her fingers over her lips and clicked her tongue.

"That's not a right way to treat a lady." He said as he sipped his drink. She wasn't sure how to react on that, she stood up and cleaned her trousers from the dirt.

"Where are your friends, lady?"

She cocked an eyebrow and sighed, slightly amused and hurt with her father's memory. "Family, you wanted to say."

Turning her head around, she saw her father sitting on a rock. He glanced at her as he took a sip of the bottle, which she assumed was booze and said nothing only nodded his head.

"Answer, kid!" She could have sworn she heard Rockstar yelling at her. She made a mental note to herself not to forget about this that easily.

She took a deep breath as she spoke; "Thanks for the heart-warming welcome, dad."

The red haired man chocked on his drink, the bottle fell on the ground and the liquid started leaking out. The man who brought her and the other ones who were sitting by the fire screamed a loud _WHAT_ as they were eyeing her, and then their Captain.

"Dad? What are you talking about?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he walked closer to her. He was wearing a coal black shirt, green loose pants tucked inside his buckled boots and a yellow sash wrapped around his waist. And a blue coat with white spirals hanging on his shoulders, she couldn't see his gun anywhere. His hair was no longer black as she remember, time has paid its coin it seems.

"Yes, as I said Shan—"

"Yara!" She heard Buggy's voice appearing from nowhere. A vein popped on her forehead as she turned around to meet two pairs of piercing eyes and a red nose she wanted to squeeze hard until it would fall off.

"Not the best timing, Uncle."


End file.
